


Want to do that again? + bonus

by karasunotsubasa



Series: KageHina Week May 2014 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata fails at taking selfies, there comes the King to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to do that again? + bonus

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina Week May 2014: Day 6 + bonus  
> prompt: fluff  
> written for feesh who wanted a selfies fic

It was the sixtieth time already and slowly Kageyama was getting impatient and irritated. How hard was it to take a stupid picture? Apparently very hard, he thought, as he watched Hinata try another time and fail just as all those before. Now it was sixty one. This time it was too blurry, the smaller guy’s hand shaking from being stretched out too much. Or from the sugar overdose, judging by Hinata’s daily consumption rates it was a very plausible explanation.

Number ten was probably the best one so far, if not for the fact that half of his face was cut out when Hinata accidentally moved. Number eighteen and twenty nine were probably better of forgotten, number thirty six covered only Hinata’s forehead at which Kageyama snickered, earning himself a glare and an elbow to the side, along with a revenge in number thirty seven where it was his face that was cut in half. Numbers forty five and above were just… not worth mentioning.

The only reason he even agreed to this whole idea was the bet he lost this morning (and not Hinata looking at him with terrifyingly cute begging eyes). But now, after hours of posing and watching how Hinata puffed his cheeks, which was not adorable in any way, in an angry pout every time he failed, Kageyama was getting tired. Only one more, he promised himself.

And Hinata failed yet again. Watching the other sulk, Kageyama rolled his eyes. He plucked the phone out of small hands, placed one of his on Hinata’s shoulder, stretched his arm and bowing his neck a bit took a photo. It was a perfect picture, not blurry, not out of focus, with both their faces in the shot, and even some ground in the back got caught in it. Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked from the picture to him and back.

‘Woah!’ Caramel coloured eyes brightened and sparkled. ‘How did you do that, Kageyama? Take another one!’

‘Yes, yes,’ he agreed. ‘Don’t move.’

And he did. And then another one, and another one, after which they changed the scenery, because ‘You’re tall Kageyama so we can do that!’ followed with another wide-eyed sparkling look made up his mind for him. He was happy with his photography skills (and not the admiration and jealousy vibrant in Hinata’s eyes), so he agreed to the little guy’s every whim.

They were in the park, over at the fountains, in a café, at school, in the gym. It seemed like Hinata wanted to capture the whole town. Not that Kageyama minded, since for each photo they changed positions and one time it was Hinata on his lap, another him hugging the fidgeting spiker from behind, or holding him on his back as Hinata’s arms hung loosely around his neck. The warmth oozing through the other’s clothes made Kageyama stop counting the minutes at some point and willingly go along with the next photos.

With time they got more and more elaborate though, and after the first wave of excitement, now Kageyama was getting worried, while Hinata was busy crawling on top of a bench in the park.

‘We’ll do one in motion,’ he shouted without looking back. ‘Catch me!’

‘Wait, wha-‘

He didn’t finish the sentence when Hinata’s body hit him and they toppled to the ground. The phone rolled away from his hand, but Kageyama had bigger problems to take care of. Hinata landed on him alright, but the position was…

He could feel the soft lips on his, the tingle of air as Hinata’s breathing stopped. He could see the caramel eyes going wide in shock, and then glazing over with something he couldn’t name. The heat on his mouth wasn’t unpleasant, but to think that his first kiss would be stolen like this.

What seemed to them like long minutes in reality was only seconds, and Hinata jumped off of him, blushing and spluttering. Kageyama on the other hand, ignoring the wild beating of his heart, picked up the phone to check if it was okay.  Only after that did he dare look at the other who was crouching beside him, holding his head in hands.

‘So,’ he started, finally feeling the awkwardness. ‘Want to do that again?’

There was a moment of hesitation on Hinata’s face, but it passed quickly, and Kageyama’s face was cupped by two small hands. He opened his mouth to ask what the other was thinking of doing when he was kissed again, this time purposefully. And it was so much different than the first kiss, there was no soft lips, but a tongue, hot and slippery, sliding inside and lightly prodding his. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Kageyama allowed the other to proceed how he pleased.

They were both breathing hard after they broke apart, Hinata’s cheeks tinted with red, their hearts beating irregularly. Kageyama glanced at the other.

‘I meant the motion picture, but I guess this is fine too.’

And he looked away, hiding the rising blush. Maybe they could take a selfie while kissing too.

* * *

BONUS: Hiccups

* * *

Hinata hiccupped again. Somehow, Kageyama couldn’t help but think it was cute. Hinata scrunched up his nose, puffed up the cheeks in an exaggerated pout, and pursed his lips, glaring at the cup standing next to his fries as if it was all its fault. Well, it was, but every single time Kageyama’s senses tingled with that insane urge to kick (or maybe kiss?) his teammate.

On their way home they stopped at the nearby McDonald’s and this was the result. Hiccupping Hinata and Kageyama, who couldn’t decide if he should help or watch the other suffer for his own perverse amusement. As his internal struggle continued, the smaller teen hiccupped again. And again. And as much as at the beginning it was extremely adorable watching Hinata get frustrated by something as silly as some bubbles in a cup, it was now starting to get on his nerves.

Even more so because they had tried everything to stop it. There was holding the breath method, the water drinking, keeping his head between his knees, nothing helped. At one point Hinata even stuck out his tongue and yanked on it, but it only looked ridiculous and brought no effect. Another loud hiccup made Kageyama’s brow twitch in irritation.

‘I have an idea,’ he said, setting his cup on the table. ‘Close your eyes.’

‘Is closing my eyes going to help?’ Hinata asked, obediently doing what he asked. ‘I haven’t-‘ he hiccupped again. ‘I haven’t heard of such a method.’

‘Just stay like that for a bit,’ Kageyama demanded.

He leaned over the table, face inches from Hinata’s, and without any warning kissed the other on the lips. It wasn’t much, just a little bit of pressure so that he could feel him. And he sure did, chestnut coloured eyes snapped open, as did Hinata’s mouth when he gasped at the sudden assault. Holding the other’s chin with one hand, Kageyama sneaked his tongue inside and dutifully ravished the still surprised teen, aware of the cat-calls from the other customers. A short while later he released Hinata and, as if nothing happened, returned to sipping on his coke.

‘Wha- Wha-‘ he looked up to see a bright red blush swallowing Hinata till the tip of his ears. ‘What was that for?!’

‘Your hiccups,’ a small smirk made its way onto Kageyama’s face. ‘They stopped, didn’t they?’

The shocked and confused silence was enough of an answer for him. And judging by Hinata’s pout at his own smug look, he didn’t appreciate the method. _Oh well_ , Kageyama thought, _at least I got rid of the hiccups, and got to kiss that bubbly demon without any injuries_. Two birds with one stone. He smirked under the straw, as Hinata tried to guilt-trip him about public kissing. Lucky.


End file.
